Age of The Zodiac
by Prince Endymion Serenity
Summary: A little preview of a story line that has been stuck in my head for a while. Please tell me what you think. Mainly Original Characters with the appearance of a few Canon characters. Update - Chapter 1 added.
1. Prologue teaser trailer

Peace has been in the kingdom ever since Princess Serenity journey to the past long ago. Now she has grown up and married the high priest of Elysion, Helios. She's been a good queen and bakes awesome cookies cookies while Helios is awesome at story telling. Bet you're wondering how I know this, huh? Well it's simple actually, They are my mom and dad.

I'm Endymion Tsukino, the oldest of three. After me is Princess Mizumi Tsukino and the youngest is little Prince Mamoru. Yes technically We have the titles of Serenity but that's for the courts not between friends. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm even rambling on to you. Well I want to tell you the story about how Neo Tokyo and Elysion merged together. It wasn't with the marriage of mom and dad. it was actually thanks to my siblings and I. This is our story. The story of the Age of the Zodiac.


	2. Chapter 1 Old Friends, New Troubles

I couldn't believe it. In the middle of summer vacation and I had to sit in court instead of spending the day with my friends. Papa wanted my siblings and I to meet the Princes of the Elysion royal family. Papa was still the high priest and Grandpa was the old guardian so this family just tried to run everything else. From what I gathered from Papa's stories they weren't that good at it since Nehellenia was able to beat them without breaking a sweat. Mama and Papa wanted us to befriend the Princes but I already had friends.

I looked in the mirror double checking to make sure everything in my princely garments were in their places. I was about to turn to leave when my little brother came bursting into my room with his nanny following close behind. My brother jumped up into my arms burring his face into my chest wining, "Why do I have to stay inside. I don't want to. I wanna play." I silently signaled to the nanny that I would take care of it and she, with a relieved smile on her face, nodded and left the room.

I picked my brother up remembering how tiny he was for a six year old and set him on my bed. "Come on now Mamo, you don't want to make new friends?" I asked in a very calming voice as I wiped the tears from his red eyes. He had inherited Mama's Pink hair and red eyes, while my sister and I had inherited Papa's golden eyes and light blue hair.

He looked up at me with that determined looked little children can get, "No I don't want to." all I could do was smile and continue to calm him down. "But Mamo don't you like hanging out with Mizu and I?" I asked putting a playfully hurt look on my face buy pouting my lip.

try as he might Mamo was unable to keep from laughing. Which was what I wanted. After that he was fine. I helped him get dressed and let him help me put my hair in a single ponytail. Just as we finished up My twin sister came in. She was in her princess gown that had been handed down to each Princess Serenity since anyone can remember. Her hair in the family's signature bun and tails style yet with her variation of the buns being in the shape of hearts, "What are you two doing? They are going to be here any minute. Mother's getting ready to throw a fit if you two don't hurry up."

Following her demands I picked up Mamo and set him on my hip as I followed Mizu down the hall. She's smart but there are times when she's completely clueless. It just really burns me up especially when it comes to Mamo. But then again she has a lot on her plate. Being Princess Serenity is a lot of responsibility.

I set Mamo down right before we entered the throne room and as we entered he ran at full speed up to Mama before anything else could be said, "Mama don't be mad. I was playing with Endy." He pleaded to which my mother smiled and answered, "I'm not mad my dear Mamoru." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair as she stood again. Walking over to my sister and I she she smiled, "I realize that you two aren't too thrilled to be meeting new people by yourself so I summoned the other Princesses.

She Made a motion with her hand and I saw our friends. There was Fina Hino, Princess Mars who had inherited her grandmother's ability for fire readings, Ren Mizuno, Princess Mercury, Tora Kino, who inherited her grandmother's love for cooking and could often be found cooking with her, Keiko Aino, Princess Venus who just happened to also be Mizumi's best friend. And then there were the outer Princesses who we rarely ever saw but they apparently thought this was important enough to show up. The eternal Setsuna Meiou, who rarely left the Time Gate unless she felt something very important was going to happen, than there were Sora and Manami Tenoh, who are the granddaughters of both Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus. Sora is the new Princess Uranus and Manami is Princess Neptune. how they decided who was who is beyond me but they don't complain about it so no one questions it. And lastly there was little Kumiko and Eiji Tomoe, Hotaru's twins that are around the same age as little Mamo as well as being his friends.

Seeing our friends was a great relief and so we ran over and started hugging and talking catching up and finding out what they were expecting of these mysterious Princes of the land of dreams. Before we could finish though the doors to the throne room swung open and two boys, their golden colored clothes torn and covered in blood from their injuries, stumbled in. One looked to be unconscious since he was being half dragged, half carried by the other who seemed to be struggling in doing so. In a raspy voice the one who was conscious said, "Elysion has been attacked again."


	3. Chapter 2 New Powers, New Secret

chapter 2

For a few minnutes there was uncontroled panic in the throne room. All the girls, my sister included, transformed into the ever loved Senshi. of course I got escorted away from the throne room to the medical wing with the two now unconcious princes. Both had been wearing gold that said they were the from the realm of the golden crystal. But the ability to use it hadn't been granted to them. It was originally used by my grandfather, the late King Endymion, and then Mama was able to use it. Meiou-san was with us as well. And while the nurses began tending to the wounds of the princes, she pulled me aside.

"This will be too big for the senshi to handle." she said simply. My eyes had to have grown to be as big as saucers. If the senshi couldn't handle whatever attacked Elysion then the world was doommed. They were the only ones strong enough. Meiou-san seemed to know my thoughts because she began to explain. "Long ago before Queen Metalia and Beryl attacked the silver millenium, another evil threatened peace. This evil was too strong for the senshi then as well. It was only with the help of Endymion and his shitennou, that the evil was sealed away. But the Shitennou were never able to pass their power down through children due to Beryl and Metalia's evil. That is all except Endymion." she looked at me her eyes seemed to look passed mine and into my soul.

I kinda figured what she was going to say. It was probably going to be along the lines of I have this power and I'm the last hope for the world. "You have inherited the power of the Golden crystal. That means you are the new leader of the shitennou and thelast hope against this evil." told ya she would say it.

"But Meiou-san," I objected, "What about the other four Shitennou? You can't be saying I inherited the power of all five of them." True I wanted the power to fight so I could help my friends but I didn't want THAT much power.

Meiou-san thankfully shook her head, "No you only have the power of your grandfather. Fate has directed that the other four have been reborn into two. They now lie before you. You must learn to harnes you power before the evil can become stronger than when it last appeared. You will need these to transform." She said handing me a pair of bracers. The bracers were gold and with sun designs etched into the metal. Amazingly enough they fit me as if they were made for me only, but then again they were magical bracers so I wasn't that surprised, Meiou-san told me that the bracers were to help activate my power. It worked just like the senshi's henshin pens, Neo-Queen Serenity, my grandmother, had created the ten bracers with the power of the silver crystal, and had entrusted them to Meiou-san since she would be around when they would be needed. But then a thouvht crossed my mind, "How do I get them to work? I know the girl say make-up. PLease tell me that I don't have to say Make-up." I was pleading I really didn't want to be wearing lipstick and earrings.

Meiou-san just laughed, "No, you don't have to say make-up, nor do you have to wear any. Coss your wrists and say dream power mask-on." her smile was gentle and reminded me of Mama's. "Well go on try it."

What did I have to lose, I crossed my wrists the bracers touching and said, "Dream Power Mask-on." Light surrounded me, evaporating my clothes and replacing them with a golden sleevless breastplate, golden shin bracers that covered golden knee length sandles. All in all my uniform looked very ancient greek. I really didn't understand why. I mean I live in Tokyo, I know that my sister and friends have the names of ancient rome, but why did I look greek? Then I noticed the skirt, "AWWW really! A skirt!" I protested. as you can guess, being a normal guy I don't like wearing skirts. Meiou-san explained that it was necessary as our power was older than that of ancient rome. Our power was that of the crystals. Golden, Silver, and a crystal I've never heard of before, the Sapphire Crystal. Though Meiou-san stated that the Sitennou of the Silver crystal will not be able to use the true source of his power he would still be the key to returning peace. she even gave us names to call ourselves, I was Sailor Morpheus of the Golden Crystal, The Prince who had been unconcious since he had entered this world was Sailor Hypnos of the Sapphire Crystal, and his brother was Sailor Nyx of the Silver Crystal. It was to be we three who would help the senshi once again.

I looked over to the two princes and for the first time noticed that they were already wearing bracers of their own. One pair was silver with etchings of the moon, while the other pair was a deep blue with rose designed etchings. It was then I knew, nothing would ever be the same. 


End file.
